The lives of Brentwood Boys
by smilee.is.love
Summary: Edward,Emmett and Jasper are the most wanted boys at Brentwood Academy. Flawless in the eyes of the public. But one thing is for sure. they're just a bunch of broken souls, chipped at the edges.Secrets,Scandel and Betrayal is the only thing they know.
1. Chapter 1

_This is about Edward,Emmett,Jasper,Alice,Rosalie and Bella before they were vampires. they attended Brentwood Academy and Preston Academy._

_Please leave a review, and please tell me what I need to improve on. This story chronicles Bella's fight for Edward's trust, Uncovers Jasper's secret,_

_chronicalling Alice's undying faith in Jasper, and Emmett's undeniable love for Rosalie. This story also questions true friendship, and lies and truths._

_

* * *

_

_**The Good Life**_

As a rule, Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlocke

_never_ associated themselves with anyone outside their circle. Trust was hard

to find. Especially in Brentwood Academy. You could think someone wanted to

be friends with them, because they liked you for who you were, only to find out

they were only out to get the dish on your sister. You could think people liked

you, only to find through rumors that they talked behind your back.

But then, there was always the other option. Choose your friends.

You pick the ones you knew would have your back, no matter what. You chose

the ones who were loyal, and not some backstabbing assholes. That's

exactly what Edward Masen did. The beginning of his freshmen year in the

prestigous Brentwood Academy, he'd instantly connected with Emmett

McCarthy, the sturdy and daring jock, and with quiet, mysterious Jasper

Whitlocke. There was something in them both that struck him as unique.

Emmett wasn't just a regular jock. He was beyond that. He knew how

to have fun. Something everyone wants. _fun._ Jasper Whitlocke was

mysterious. He was quiet, but his silence was never akward. He

attracted girls, and there was something in him. Maybe it was charm,

but Edward could never tell what it was. But one thing was for sure,

Emmett and Jasper could keep a secret.

It was a breezy autumn day. Edward Masen, now a Senior,

was stuffing his belongings in the cabinets the school provided. All

his stuff fit perfectly. He ran his hands through his hair, and sat down

in his bed. Who would be his roomates? He prayed it would be Emmett

and Jasper. Or at least one of them.

"Please don't be Mike Newton... please don't be Mike..." he

pleaded to himself. Mike was an okay enough guy... as a person,

but the guy was not roomate material. The guy just didn't know when

to shut up. And he was just so utterly annoying. The door rattled for a bit,

then twisted, forever it seemed, before it finally opened. Edward held his

breath. An unfamiliar face popped up. He was tall, dark and had dark hair.

His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He had to be new.

"Hey, you must be my roomate, I'm Jacob Black. I'm new here."

Jacob introduced himself. Edward nodded. "I'm Edward." Jacob was

examining the bed, Edward had already claimed the single bed, so he

plopped his things on the bottom bunk. Edward stared at his hair. What

kind of guy wore his hair that long?

"Guess there's still room for one more guy..." Jacob said

conversationally, turning to Edward. "There's always three people

in a room." Edward said flatly.

"Right." Jacob said, quickly turning to his fix his belongings.

At least the guy knew when to shut up. Maybe he wouldn't be so bad.

"Umm.. So do they have co-ed rooms..or um.. just guys?"

Jacob asked, finally. Edward looked at him.

"what are you talking about, this is an all boys school."

Jacob's mouth dropped open. He hadn't ment to. It was a reflex.

"What? An all boys school?" He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, as in No girls aloud." Edward said, sayin the last

three words slower, as if he were slow. Jacob just shook his head,

"Aww, damnit, I was lookin' forward for some eyecandy."

Edward rolled his eyes. Jacob was alright.. but he was too weak.

He'd never last a day without girls.

"What, this whole no girls aloud doesn't bother you?" Jacob

asked, his eyes wide. Edward shrugged,"Keeps me focused. without

them." He didn't add that girls were just a distraction you didn't need.

"Not me man, I couldn't focus even without them" Jacob said.

"Nice to hear." Edward said flatly. Edward got up, not waiting

for the third roomate to come. He was going to check out where Emmett

and Jasper where. "Where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"out." Edward said, as he closed the door behind him.

Headed to the office to check out the room and boarding assignments. As

he walked down the hall, he noticed the stares. But not the kind of stares

that you got because there were some rumors about you. It was the kind

of stares that were filled with admiration. A bunch of people called out to

him.

"'sup man!"

"Hey Eddy!"

"How was your summer, Edward?"

"Yo!"

All of which he'd dismissed with a nod. It was better that way. It seemed

it kept them attracted to him. But more importantly, it kept them away from

his private life. Edward entered the office, and browsed the room and boarding

list. He raised his eyebrows. Jasper and Emmett were lucky and actually got to

be together. He glanced at the name of his third roomate. Someone named

Seth Clearwater.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Masen?" Mrs. Cormack asked. She was

the elderly secretary at the school. Basically, the only eyecandy you could get around

here, were the female teachers... and that was just nasty. Edward smiled and shook

his head.

"No thanks, I was just looking."


	2. Chapter 2

Edward left the office, feeling slightly glum. Well, at least those two would be

together. Edward spotted Emmett coming around the corner, then waved at him,

grinning.

"Hey Eddy, where's your room at?" He called loudly. Edward could here a

murmer of giggles and hello's chorus as Emmett passed them. They weren't

snobs or anything, it was just that if was better if they didn't know anything about

them. The true them. Emmett nodded, and smiled back.

"I'm with a bunch of new kids." Edward announced dismissivley. Emmett

cocked his to the side, "You think they're any good?" Edward had never really

considered the question. "Nah, to innocent." It was the truth. They couldn't hang.

The simple truth was...Jacob was just to innocent, like a puppy. Emmett nods.

"Yeah.. our third roomate is Mike." Emmett said, making a disgusted face.

They didn't resent mike, no, not really, the just thought he was annoying. And

they couldn't be themselves with him in room.

"Anyway, me and Jasper already finished packing, wanna take Jasper's car

for a swing?" Emmett's eyes glowed with excitement. He hadn't seen Jasper all

morning so Edward was excited.

"I bet you it's a chevy." Edward smirked. It seemed like that was the type of car

Jasper would get. But Emmett cracked his gum, and shook his head.

"Nope, gotta see it, it's awesome." The two stepped outside, and found Jasper

leaning against the hood of his car, smirking at them, with a cigarette between his

lips. It was a black Ferrari F430 Spider. Edward opened his mouth in awe. He never

knew Jasper had that kind of money.

"Where'd you get that?" Edward asked, as he advanced on Jasper. There

was already a group of on-lookers crowding around. It was clear that Jasper had the

best car. Jasper shook his head,"Not here." He fished out his key, and grinned, as

he hopped inside the car.

"I call Shot-gun!" Emmett declared. Edward rolled his eyes,"whatever."

Jasper started the engine. The Ferrari purred to life, and rolled smoothly into the

asphalt.

"Nice car, Jaz!"

"You're so lucky man!"

"Sweet Ride!"

Were what followed as they pulled out of the school. Emmett raised his arms and

yelled at the top of his lungs,"Emmett is back!!" Edward rolled his eys,

"That's so mature, Em." But he couldn't help laughing. Jasper took a long

drag of his cigarette, the wind whipping through his honey blonde hair. He looked

like a movie star.

"Seriously,Jaz, where'd you get it?" Edward asked, as he ran his hands

through his unkempt hair. The city was the only place, it seemed that was big

enough for them. For one thing, the city was big enough to hide the flaws they

had. Back in Connecticut, he'd been a middle class guy, with parents who acted

like they were rich. His parents, in truth, didn't know the definition of being a

parent. Edward acted like it didn't matter, he acted like he didn't mind being

alone, but he did. He felt deeply wounded. Felt like there was a hole part missing

in him. And so, he asked them to send him to New York, Brentwood Academy.

And for some reason, he wanted to see them beg him to say, show sadness,

but his parents simply said yes, and sent him a check. They didn't even

send letters to him like normal parents did in boarding school. But maybe

that's why they got along. Emmett was also broken, though you could never

tell from looking at him. Emmett was broken in two ways. His family was

negligent to him. They preferred his brother over him. No matter how hard

he tried to get them to like him, it was all in vain. Then there was the fact

that he was suicidel. But his suicidal thoughts had gone, ever since

he'd met Jasper and Edward. Jasper was a fractured soul. He'd been

from foster home to foster home, untill he'd finally had it, and ran away,

and took care of himself alone. Though he didn't exactly take care

of himself the proper way. Sure, he was clean and everything, but he'd

never quite learned much about moral concience. Jasper was a thief.

And a broken theif. Sometimes, Edward would see Jasper just take

something, even things that didn't matter, and Edward always paid

for them, not that he minded, because at least Jasper showed remorse

after those things. But that's not how people were supposed to see them.

So Edward kept quiet, Emmett decided not to think about it, and Jasper had

numbed down that pain long ago. But not numb enough. Jasper sped right

past a yellow light, and kept on going. He looked like he was enjoying the rush.

"carefull you don't get us busted." Edward warned him. Jasper grinned

as he took another drag of his cigarette, "Don't be such a priss, I wouldn't do

anything stupid." But Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett grinned as he stretched

himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, this is my third chapter, and I decided to do seth's point of view for a while. Anyway, I chose to make Seth to look like Cody linley, because it seems_

_like he could play seth, since he looks energetic and all, even though he's supposed to be indian, lol._

_please review! Tell me what I need to improve on, and keep the reviews coming!_

_

* * *

_

_Seth_

Seth Clearwater peered into the room, he was supposed to be living in. It was clean

and clearly, inhabited already. The single bed he was hoping to take was taken, and

someone had already taken the lower bunk. Seth sighed, well, what did he expect?

he had come late anyway. He shoved his suitcase and backpack on the top bunk.

From the looks of it, it didn't look very comfortable. But the single bed did. He looked

at it mournfully for a seconed.

"Since when did you get in?" A loud voice asked. Seth jumped, the voice wasn't

agressive, or anything like that, but it was loud. Too loud.

"Just a few minutes ago." Seth said, as he turned around to see the owner of the

voice. It belonged to a tall, wiry boy about his age. He looked young. The boy grinned,

"you're seth,right? No, Of course you are, I checked the room and boarding list."

Jacob said, answering his own question. He glanced around the room, slightly

ackward,"Well, I'm Jacob, and our other roomie is Edward, but he's not here."

Jacob said, explaining the obvious. Seth nodded. The sky was already dark,

painted black with glitters of faded stars. You couldn't really see the stars with all

the city lights.

"he's been gone that long?" Seth asked, as sat down on the beanie chair on the

corner. Jacob nodded, "Yup, apparently, he has a life, something I need to get."

Jacob said with a wry smile. Seth chuckled,"Yeah, I need some time to adjust.

Hey, you got any food here?" Seth looked around, as he felt his stomach grumble.

"Oh yeah, I packed my mini fridge with bunches of edible things" Jacob said,

his eyes lighting up. He moved quickley to the minifridge, which really couldn't

be called mini, and opened it. The fridge had soda, , water,milk, ham

sandwhiches, and lots of microwavable stuff. the freezer offered a ton of ice

cream, and frozen bacon.

Seth felt his stomach growl, and pulled out a bowl of chocolate ice cream

of the freezer, grabbed a spoon and dug into the frozen delight eagerly.

"Dude, you eat like a pig." Jacob grinned, then he plucked off a can of chocolate

ice cream,too."Bet you can't eat more ice cream then I can." Seth stopped,

"Alright then, I bet you ten dollars I can eat more than you."

"Deal."

_Emmett_

Emmett ran his hands through his curly hair, and grinned. He was trying to make

eye contact with the shy girl in the corner of the cafe. She was cute, but he was just

here to flirt. Edward rolled his eyes, "Stop trying to make goo goo eyes at her,

obviously she's oblivious to you." Emmett looked at him,"Oblevi-what?" Edward

shook his head,"unaffected, idiot." Emmett shrugged, "All I want is one blush

from her."

"You've been trying for the past few hours." Jasper said, as he checked his watch,

which, Emmett knew, was stolen.

"Honestly Jaz, how'd you manage to get money? I thought you were piss poor."

Emmett asked. He wondered how someone like Jasper got rich.

"It's called a job,idiot." Jasper said, his face got stony, and his blue eyes were

cold, so Emmett knew to drop it. When Jasper got like that, it meant he didn't want

to talk about it. Emmett sighed, and stared at the girl, but it was impossible, her

brown hair had formed a curtain around her face.

"I give up! fine, we'll go home" Emmett said, throwing his hands in the air.

Edward snickered,"Finally." Emmett saw Edward glance quickley at the girl.

The three got up, and stopped at the girl's table. She looked up then, her skin

was pale, she had brown eyes, and pillowy soft lips. She was cute, Emmett

thought, but not his type. He saw her badge immediantly, she was a preston girl.

"How come I've never seen you before." Emmett asked, frowning slightly.

"oh...I'm-uh-new." The girl said, her voice could have been nice, but she

stammered sometimes. Emmett nodded,"Oh." The girl glanced up at Edward,

her gaze lingered there, and she blushed. Emmett raised his eyebrows.'_Edward?'_

He didn't think Edward could get anyone to blush. He glanced at Edward and

smirked.

"Eddy, why don't you introduce yourself?" He grinned. Edward gave him a

sharp look. Jasper smirked,"C'mon eddy, don't be rude." he taunted.

"I'm Edward." Edward said flatly,"And not Eddy." he spat the last the words,

glaring at me.

The girl trembled, slightly before speaking,"B-Bella." Edward nods,

"Let's go, Em." Emmett rolled his eyes, and followed him out. Bella was watching

them leave.

"She's pretty cute you know, why don't you ask her out?" Emmett asked,

they did look good together, emmett thought. He hopped in the passenger seat,

and Jasper started the car again, Edward mumbled something about stuttering

and not his type.

"Oh Eddy, she is soo your type.. you guys both suck at conversations."

Emmett grinned.

"Shut up."

"Is it that type of month, eddy?" Jasper snickered. Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's dumb, that's physically impossible, being that I"m a guy and

guys don't-" Edward began.

"It's a Joke, Ed, Chill." Emmett said. He leaned back and stared at the

starless sky. Oh, they were there, but they were faded against the city lights.

Emmett was from Virginia, but he wasn't born there, hence no accent. He was

born in Maine,but it was too cold, but mainly, it was because his brother Josh

didn' like the cold. Josh was four years older than him, and he was just getting

out of college. For a seconed, he felt a surge of hate course through his veins.

Felt angry. After all, Josh had stolen all the love for himself.

'_Stop thinking about it!'_ he commanded himself. He felt disgusted with

himself. He shouldn't blame Josh.. after all it wasn't his fault their parents loved

him more. Emmett felt a lonliness wash over again. It had nearly been three

months since he had stopped taking anti-depressant pills, but part of him

craved for more.

'_God, just shut up!'_ Emmett commanded himself sharply, and

concentrated on thinking about something else. anything else.

"Hey, Are you okay? you're breathing kinda weird." Edward said,

concerndly. Emmett shook his head,"Nah.. i'm fine, I'm just hoping Mike's

a sleep by now." He lied.

"Fat chance, it's only seven-thirty." Jasper said, as he pulled into the

school gates. Jasper parked the car, and turned it off. Emmett hopped off,

and marched into the building, making a pained expression, and made a

soldiers solute, and grinned. Edward and Jasper made a mock soldier

solute. Emmett disappeared into the building, and took a deep breath.

he was safe within these walls. He wouldn't crumble against the solid walls.

_Edward_

Edward placed his key in the key hole, and twisted it. He was tired as hell. He

Opened the door, only to find two bodies slumped on the floor groaning. He rolled

his eyes, as he switched on the lights.

"So what did you egg-heads do?" He asked, with a playful smirk on his took

the lanky boy to be had blonde hair, long, and lanky. at least he didn't

wear his hair long, and in a pony tail.

"I ate too much.."Jacob groaned. Edward nodded,"That's a smart idea." he said

sarcastically. Seth turned to face him and managed to get up, and run for the

bathroom.

"Is that what you kids planned all day, eat ice cream untill you throw up? that

doesn't much fun." He smirked.

"Yeah, well, it did at the time." Jacob said, groaning.

Edward hesitated, he didn't want them to get to close to each other, then they'd

know his secrets. But they were his roomates, and he had to get along with them.

"Well then, maybe you could hang with me and my friends afterschool, then you'll

know the definition of fun." He said, somewhat hesitantly.

"Really?" Seth said, as he emerged from the bathroom, feeling much better after

throwing up.

Edward nodded,"Yeah."

"Cool. I thought you didn't like me when I first met you." Jacob said, still slumped

on the floor. Edward shrugged,"Did I say I didn't like you?" Jacob shrugged.

Seth helped him off the floor,"Dude, you owe me ten bucks."

"No!"

"yeah you do."

"I do not."

"Yeah"

"no"

"yes you do, deals a deal."

"you cheated."

"I did not!"

Edward rolled his eyes, and lay on his bed, with a pillow held tightly against his ear.

This is going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

_so this is the fourth chapter! please leave a review, and tips on how to improve!_

_

* * *

_

_Jasper_

_A young kid walks sneaks out of his bedroom. He needs to go to the bathroom._

_he pads across the corridor, but stops. He hears voices. Hushed and muffle._

_They are coming from his parents leans in, eavesdropping._

_"Arthur, is it too much to ask? Just one more child?" His mom asks, pleadingly._

_"Margret,"His father's voice is muffled, but firm,"We already have a son, I think_

_one is enough to handle."_

_"But Arthur, I want my real child. Jasper..he's adopted." the boy feels pain. Some-_

_where in his heart. He doesn't know why it bothers him, but It does._

_"He's as good as a biological child."His father says._

_"But... he isn't ours, he's...not loveable."_

_"He's just shy, give him some time to adjust."_

_"But I want a biological baby! I want-" her voice was getting louder. His father_

_quiets her down._

_"Well, I hardly think we can handle one child ourselves."_

_"Why don't we give him up? It isn't the first time... he'd probably adjust much better_

_with another couple." His "mother" suggests._

_His dad caves in,"Alright, tomorrow, he's going back to the orphanage."_

_"NO!" escapes his voice. Raw and highpitched, tears pricking his eyes._

_"I hate you! you're taking me back! you don't want me!"_

_"No, sweetie, we just-"his mother starts._

_"You hate me! You're abandoning me! Just like my real parents!" he screams._

Jasper woke with a start. His heart beated fast, he was sweating. His skin was

sticky.

"God..." he muttered, as he swung his foot over his bed. The moonlight was pouring in

through the window, making his honey blonde hair look silver. He took a deep breath.

Emmett and Mike are snoring in their beds, sleeping contently. Jasper felt shaky all

over. That dream hadn't haunted him since...well, months ago. He walked to the

bathroom, turned on the faucet, and washed his face. He glanced up at the mirror.

But it wasn't him in the mirror. It was the old him. A scared little kid, his eyes wide,

skin pale and lips red.

_God, I look like hell._ He thought, studying his reflection. He was expecting the image

in the mirror to change, shift. but nothing happened. _God, Jaz, get a grip of yourself,_

_it's just a dream._ He thought, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, opened them,

and stared back at the mirror. It was him again. Only with bloodshot eyes, but no

longer pale. He headed back into his bed. Emmett and Mike were still asleep. Good,

he thought. He crept back to bed, he stared hard at the ceiling, trying to keep the tears

from pouring out of his eyes. He could feel his eyes growing moist. He didn't

even know why he was crying. Because he felt stupid? bad? or vulnerable?

But the hot tears spilled anyway, even when he'd tried to hold them back. He tried

to keep his breath even, but they came out sharp and cut off.

The next morning, he woke up to Emmett kicking his mattress.

"Yo, Jaz, better wake up, it's almost seven." Light peeked in under Jasper's

eyelids. School officially started at nine, but showering was time consuming,

at least for Emmett it was. Jasper got up, but he was groggy, he could barely

keep his eyes open.

"Dude, you look like hell." Emmett said.

"Thanks." Jasper said flatly. No need to bring up that he had that dream again.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and stretched. He could hear the shower going

one.

"Please tell me you've already taken a shower." Jasper muttered. Emmett took

forever to shower. Emmett rolled his eyes, "Of course, besides, I take a shower

before six." Jasper nodded numbly. He wasn't even paying attention anymore.

He felt like the wall was closing in on him, but in a good way. He felt his vision

darken, his eye lids grow heavy, and start to-

"Jaz, wake UP!" Emmett said loudly. Jasper shook his head, startled.

"Sorry, I didn't get much sleep." That was the truth.

Emmett nodded,"yeah, but It's the first day of _real_ school, y'know? can't

miss it." Jasper just nodded again. He mangaged to get up. He glanced at himself

at the mirror. His eyes were droopy, and tired looking, his hair was messy.. he felt

stress build up.

"Jaz, what's wrong?" Emmett asked him.

_I look like shit, that's what._"nothing." Jasper said. Finally Mike got out of

the shower. His hair was dried, and styled. Jasper glared at him,"Did you waste

all the hot water?" Mike blushed, "Umm.. yeah, sorry.. I didn't think-"

But Jasper had launched himself into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

he crossed his arms, and pulled his shirt over his head. He shoved his pants

off, and showered in cold water. It was freezing, but he was still numb. He couldn't

feel the cold water on his skin.

Once Jasper had dried his hair, and threw on the Brentwood Academy uniform. Once

he got his hair tamed, he grabbed his backpack, and shoved his books into it.

"Jaz, you're acting so weird..." Emmett said.

Jasper shrugged,"Yeah, well... I just had a crappy sleep, leave me alone." He said,

managing a fake smirk. Emmett, shrugged, as he threw his back pack on, "Okay,

let's go wake up Eddy."

_Jacob_

Jacob had done everything, combed his hair into perfection, brushed his teeth,

chewed minty fresh gum, ironed his uniform, and made sure he looked presentable.

"Dude, you look fine."Seth said, tying on his shoes.

"I guess I do.. But first impressions are, you know, like, major." Jacob muttered.

Seth's lips fluttered, but no words came out, or if they did, Jacob didn't hear him.

"Dude... no pressure man, who cares what people think?" Seth said, grinnning.

But that was the thing. Jake cared about how he looked. He cared about what people

thought. He nodded,"Yeah.. who cares?" he mumbled. but he cared. That was one

thing he admired about Seth and Edward. They didn't give a shit what anybody thought.

Jacob exhaled a sigh, then backed away from the mirror.

"Don't worry, everyone's alright." Edward said, leaning back on his bed. Jacob

nodded silently. He glanced at his reflection one more time, then sat back on his bed.

"Umm..so are the teachers nice?"he asked nervously. It was the first time he was

going to school other than on the reservation.

Edward raised his eyebrows and chuckled,"Some are...but there's always some

real hard-asses." Jacob nodded. Well, he'd expected that, didn't he?

"Are they all male teachers?"Seth asked curiously.

"No, a couple are female, but they're all prunes." Edward said, as he stretched.

"So when do we get to see some girls?"Jacob asked. That was his first concern.

"In your free 's just three blocks away, or in dances." Edward said. Jacob

remembered what Edward had said last night. They could hang out after school

together with his friends. He felt slightly nervous, since he was a year younger than

Edward, and he wasn't sure what his friends were like.

"So are your friends nice?" Jacob asked, slowly. Edward nodded, smiling.

"Do you think I would be friends with assholes? everyone here is nice."

"Yeah.. I guess.." Jacob said. He checked his watch, it was seven o'clock.

"D'you think they're serving breakfast now?" Seth asked, rubbing his stomach

hungrily. Jacob grinned. Seth was definantly a big eater. Well, at least he would

have one friend, well two if Edward counted.

"Yeah, it's open, you kids know where it is." Edward said with a smirk.

"We're not that much younger than you." Seth protested.

"You guys act like it." Edward said, his smile revealing perfectly straight

white teeth. Jacob wondered if he was the kind of guy who got a lot of girls.

"yeah, I'm pretty sure we can manage finding the cafeteria." Jacob said.

Jacob slung his backpack over his shoulder, and Seth followed suit.

"Aren't you gonna come?" Jacob asked, turning to Edward, who was

closing his eyes.

"Nope, I'll just stay here a while." Edward said, his eyes still closed. Jacob

nodded. He opened the door, and stepped into the hallways. Everyone seemed

to mind there own buisness. the halls were crowded, so Jacob, being almost a

head taller than everyone, had to steer himself carefully, in order not to colide

with anyone.

_Emmett_

Emmett knocked on Edward's door. The door opened. Edward grinned.

"you guys look weird in uniforms." Edward said, his way of greeting. Emmett

rolled his eyes. But he had to admit, he did look kind of weird in his uniform.

for one thing, he was used to seeing Edward in rich clothing, like ralp lauren,

khakis and designer jeans. But that really wasn't Edward's style, more like

his parents. He was used to seeing Jasper with plain looking shirts, like

plain black shirts, or plain white shirts, and jeans, or khaki shorts. But despite

the plainess, they always looked good one him. And Emmett, personally liked

to dress in Jersey's, jeans or big plain shirts. But now, they were stuck with

an oxford, a black vest with the golden Brentwood emblem just above the heart,

and khakis, one that they didn't mind to much. But the shoes were fancy, black

and dress shoes. Which, greatly annoyed him.

"Yeah.. well, you don't look to good in them either." Emmett said.

"so how're your roomates?"he asked.

"They're okay.. a little immature.. but I asked them to hang with us after class."

"why?" not that it annoyed him, but they never really asked anyone to hang with

them.

"Cuz they're new and all." Edward said simply.

"yeah.. that's cool." Jasper said, but he seemed a little distant. If Edward noticed

it, he was too polite to address it.

"So.. I got that Bella girl's phone number, wanna call her?" Emmett asked, grinning.

Edward stared at him.

"What? Why?"

"Umm..dude, you've been single for a long time, I thought I coud help you out."

"I. Don'.." Edward said, through his clenched teeth. Emmett couldn't

see why it was such a big deal. He pulled his earlobe. That was an old habbit that

never quite faded.

"I thought you'd appreciate it." He mumbled. Edward's stare softened.

"yeah, i do, but I don't want a girl ASAP, I just want.. it to come in time." Edward

said. Emmett nodded, "Okay." He ran his hands through his hair,"But you might

wanna ring her soon, the first dance is coming. You know, _the_ dance." he added.

He was reffering back to school dance. Everyone attended. Edward nodded,

"What about you guys?"

"We'll find some girls." Emmett grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

_Edward_

Edward stared at them. It was nearly imposible to get girls in Preston Academy. For

one thing, they were picky, and to posh. Everyone enclosed in the walls of Preston and

Brentwood Academy had a story. Either you got here through pure money, which most

people did, or you had a scholorship. Although he'd always been middle class, it'd been

a miracle when his mother re-married a rich man, named Rob. Despite his richness,

Edward despised him. It didn't matter how much money Rob had. He could never replace dad. Rob was an okay person. But he wasn't his dad. And he despised

Rob, because his mom loved him. HIs mother didn't even care about _his_ dad

anymore. He was just an old memory, pushed to the back of her mind. He shuddered

in anger for a moment, he wanted to scream.. something.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jasper said, his blue eyes concerned.

"uh..yeah.. I was just thinking." Edward said. But he knew they knew what he was

thinking. At first he'd been insecure about telling them all his secrets. But he'd gave

it a goal. They'd kept his secret all those years. "Good, 'cuz we didn't want you to

get a seizure on us." Emmett said with a grin. Edward smiled, it was his fake smile.

The smile was enough to fool them, but the smile didn't reach his eyes, like they always

did. Jasper nodded, lighting up another cigarette. Jasper didn't smoke all that much. Only when something really bothered him. He met Emmett's eyes, who raised his

eyebrows, and rolled his eyes, to suggest that Jasper had been like that all morning.

Jasper did look pale, Edward mused, and he looked like a wreck...but the movie star

kind of wreck, like when they were caught on camera without makeup and the shittiest

clothing, yet they still managed to pull the look off. Jasper ran his hands through his

honey blonde hair, gazing nowhere at first, then dropped the cigarette on the floor,

killing it with his foot.

"So what's bothering you?" Edward asked, when Jasper absently continued

to do kill his cigarettte. Jasper looked at him.

"What?"

"What's on your mind?"

"."

"No, I mean what's bothering you?"

Jasper took a moment to give Emmett a look, who just shrugged and said,

"Hey, I didn't tell him. It's kinda obvious something's going on."

"Jasper, c'mon you know you can tell us anything." Edward pressed.

"Nothing, okay? I"m just.. you know, had a bad dream... that's all." Jasper

said dismissively. But Edward knew the dream Jasper had. The dream that

hadn't disturbed his sleep since last year. Edward looked at him. But Jasper

refused to look at him.

"Anyway.. I"m gonna go." Jasper said,"Gotta return a libary book." he added.

"See'ya." Emmett said, as he glanced at his watch.

Edward nodded."Something's definantly up with him."

"Yeah, well, Jaz is probably just shooken up with that dream again." Emmett

suggested.

"Yeah.."

"So, I've set up a date with Bella and you to go to the cafe at five fifteen-"

"Emmett! dude, you didn't even ask me if I was free!"

"Are you free?"

"yes, but that's not the point-" Edward said, feeling himself grow hot.

why couldn't Emmett just drop it?

"Exactly. that's not the point. Besides, we barely go to dances, so might

as well go with a hot chick." Emmett said, grinning. Edward glared at him.

"I don't like to dance."

"Neither do I, but me and Jasper are going anyway."Emmett pressed.

"You sure about Jasper?"

"Yeah, man. Jasper likes to be around girls." Emmett insisted. Though

Edward wasn't entirely sure it was a fact. Emmett grinned. "he'll come."

_Jacob_

Everything was so..._not_ what he'd expected. He'd expected everyone to be nice,

normal,smart, preppy...things that went with _Academy._ But that wasn't the case.

At lunch time, he had no one to sit with, since Edward, he'd noticed, wasn't there,

Seth was in detention.. and that left him alone. Well, not entirely alone, but with losers

who didn't want him there either. Rejected by the losers._ouch._ He'd gone to lunch, in

hopes someone would invite him to come sit with them. But no one did. He'd found

a pack of kids from his class. He'd identified him as kevin Fletchey.

"Hey! Kevin, what's up?" The table was packed, expect there was still one spot left.

Kevin looked up at him, his eyes slighly confused. "Oh.. hey.. er.. Jason?"

"Jacob, but Jake's fine"

Kevin nodded.."Right, Jake.. i'm good." he said slowly. Jacob grinned.

He started to place his lunch in the empty spot, but Kevin suddenly cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, Um.. this spot is reserved for Ben Stein." Jacob nodded, studying his eyes. He said it like he was sorry, but he looked anything but sorry. "That's cool.."

He looked around, _great. now where do I sit?_ There. There was a table nearly empty,

except for three kids, two with the thickest glasses, tucked in uniforms, and an overbite.

It was better than nothing. He placed his lunch tentavly next to them. They looked up at him, clearly looking disdainful of him. he smiled weakly. "Hey." No one answerd. Fifth period was a sanctuary though, he had to admit. It was gym, and he'd released so much

pent up energy. They were playing football. He gripped the stitches of the football, lunged forward, and through the ball, executing a perfect spiral. Sadly, it sailed right through Tom Cormak's head.

"Aww, c'mon! that was a good throw!" Jacob said, grinning at him.

"Not my fault you're a freak."Tom said, glaring at him. Jacob glared at him.

"What?" He stepped closer, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." Tom muttered. Jacob glared at him, then turned on his heel.

he retrieved the ball. It didn't mean anything to him. It was just pigskin. that's all it was.

He took it, his big hands almost swallowing it. he tossed it has hard and low as he could

at Tom, who clutched his rounded stomach, and groaned. that felt better._so much better._ Jacob stretched his arms, and pretended to look concerened.

"Tom are you okay?" He asked, when the coach started to approach. Tom just

groaned. The look on his face was priceless.

"What's wrong?" Coach Carson asked, huffing and puffing as he jogged towards them. "I guess I threw it too hard..."Jacob said with a shrug."I didn't think it'd hurt him." he added innocently. Carson stared at him, sizing him up, then nodded.

"It's an accident. Tom can suck it up, I guess." Carson said, dismissivly. Jacob

smiled inwardly.

"Okay...I hope he'll accept my apology." Jacob said, smiling. Carson looked at him, shrugged, and told him to hit the showers. Jacob jogged there, but his jogs were fast, with his long legs.

"Dude, I never knew you were so devious." Seth grinned at him. Jacob turned to

look at him. Seth was lanky and long, he was hard to miss, with his golden hair. How could no one have noticed him? Seth had been hiding down the bleachers for a while.

"He pissed me off." Jacob grinned. He was glad to have someone like Seth.

"So did you hear about the dance? finally we'll get some girls around!" Seth exclaimed, as they walked towards the locker room. Jacob grinned enthusiastically.

"Who do you think you'll ask?" They'd spent their free period staring at Preston Academy girls through their facebook.

"dunno....but this Bella girl seems nice.. and Rosalie Hale is hot." Seth said.

"Oh yeah..Rosalie's soo hott. Bella's got something goin' on." Jacob grinned.

"Yeah, and alice is cute." Seth said. Jacob agreed. But he'd had his eyes set

on Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry guys for the late update! I was busy with homework and school and the holidays... yeah, so here's chapter 6 please write a review!!_

* * *

_Jasper_

He flipped through his mail quickley. He didn't expect much, except from his

former friends at his old orphanage. But instead, he'd come across a mail asking

him to volunteer helping out at an orphanage. But it wasn't just an orphanage. It

was the one he'd attended once, a long time ago. He didn't know what had

possessed him to pick up the phone, and call.

Maybe it was because he felt a possible attatchment to the place... but that

couldn't be it, he decided, he'd only been there untill he was thirteen years old.

What possible attatchment could there be? or maybe it was because he felt

a connection to the orphans, whatever it was... he'd done it. _Calm down,_

_they'll understand..it's a good deed._ he thought. He didn't remember much, only

that they served horrible other than that, the place was okay.

He glanced at his watch, he suddenly remembered he had to meet Edward and

Emmett two hours ago. He'd been walking around the city, walking to nowhere.

He checked his cell, he had five missed calls, all from Edward and Emmett. He

rolled his eyes. He glanced back, got his jacket, and climbed out the window.

He wasn't sure why he was doing this in secret. It was just a stupid orphanage. _His_ stupid orphanage. He climbed into his car, and rolled into the

asphalt. The city was alive, like always, the cars moving with nervous excitement. The city was always where he'd wanted to live. There were tons of other screwed up people like him. 's Orphanage was located in SoHo,

it was probably a thirty minute drive their. He didn't need a map. For some reason, he just _knew_ it was there. It was like how a lost dog found his home. His home was whispering to him...calling him back.

_Emmett_

"Damn...Where the hell is Jasper? He's not even in the room." Emmett said,

frustratedly scratching his head. Edward sighed,"He's probably out somewhere,

I didn't see his car in the parking lot." Emmett nodded. This wasn't the first time

Jasper had gone missing. But the feeling was diffrent this time. Mostly, Jasper

just came and went. He was like a gypsy. He'd just go when he felt things were

a little too permanent. But, since it was school, he'd go missing and come back

two days later. But it was always without a purpose. This time, purpose hung

in the air, tainting the air.. and something else. Like a part of Jasper had died

here. But he couldn't understand why he'd sense this. Jasper wasn't dead. He

couldn't die. He was too tough for that.

"I never saw him come in." Mike offered. Edward nodded.

"He probably just left again..." Edward said. But he didn't sound convinced

either. They stared around the room a bit. Seth and Jacob popped over there

shoulders,"What do you mean left again?" Jacob asked, looking around.

"Jasper always leaves, or takes a trip, when things get... permanent for

him." Emmett explained.

"but he always comes back." Seth said. He wasn't asking. He knew.

"yeah." Edward said. But even though they knew what Jasper was like,

it felt... like a permanent leave. "Maybe we should call him." Emmett

suggested. He knew Jasper would probably have it off, like he always did.

He never wanted to express his concern for his friends. They'd make fun of

him for that. Emmett dialed Jasper's number. _Pick up. Pick up._ But it was a

pointless wish, and he knew that. An automatic response. Damn.

Emmett sighed,"He turned it off." Edward nodded slighly. "Well... He's

probably just out and about."

"Well, you guys said he's done this often, right?"Seth asked, "Then

why are you guys so bummed out?" Emmett felt his throat close up for a

seconed. He glanced at Edward. But Edward didn't look like he was going

to answer either.

"I don't know.. I can't explain it to you.. but I just have a feeling that...

never mind... it doesn't matter, he'll be back in a few days." Emmett said,

interrupting his own thoughts. Seth looked at him. He didn't look convinced.

Emmett had to admit. Seth looked like any regular naive junior, he even

looked a little dim, but he was wrong. Seth was smart, actually. He was

a little immatture, but lies never got past him. Jacob scratched his stomach.

"Well, I'm gonna get some food, if you don't mind... my stomach's

empty." Jacob said, with a grin. Edward rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, but you

better leave me some food." although Edward was smiling. It wasn't his real

smile. His smile didn't reach his eyes. But no one would have caught that.

Seth grinned, "I'm going out,too, I um.. hope we'll see Jasper some time."

Emmett grinned,"You will buddy...some time." It felt weird. Like they were

talking about a relative from miles away. But Jasper may as well have been

miles away...from them.

_Seth_

"Seniors are complicated." Seth said, as he and Jacob raided their fridge.

Jacob grunted in agreement, as he unwrapped his icecream bar.

"Especially Senior girls...they make a big deal out of everything." Seth added. He was talking about how he had met a couple of senior girls at a cafe.

It seemed their lives revolved around hook-ups and drama. Seth took a bite out

of his yogurt."I wonder what Emmett was trying to say about Jasper.. that feeling

he said he couldn't explain?" Seth wondered.

"I dunno.. maybe he felt like something was wrong this time." Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders. Then he grinned, " Wanna do some sleuthing?"

Seth grinned back, feeling uplifted. He always used to play that game with his sister Leah, before she graduated and all that.

"Yup." He grinned.

_Edward_

When Edward had finally returned to his room, it was 12:35. He was tired,

he'd been outside, staring at the horizon, like he was trying to find Jasper. He felt stupid for relying on a feeling he couldn't really understand. He felt like he knew Jasper, like this time, something was wrong. Like Jasper had left. For good. Or that Jasper had tooken off, for a reason. He tip-toed into his bed.

He didn't want to wake up his roomates, who were snoring in their beds.

He closed his eyes, and thought. Sometimes at night, he would replay what

happened at home. He thought about the time when his mother enrolled him

to be in a baseball championship. His team had made it into the finals, and he

was only twelve years old. He was waiting for his turn. But he was waiting for

his mother to show up. She never did. When it was his turn to bat, he batted,

without her. She wasn't coming. He could recall walking in the rain back home.

He remembered being angry, but hiding it. He'd asked,"_where were you?"_

and she'd simply said,"_I was with Richard, honey. How'd the game go?"_ It

surprised him that she didn't care. She didn't forget. She just had better

things to go to. And he felt hurt. And stupid. How could he have trusted some

one like her? She'd wounded his heart, and ripped them open time and time

again. And he didn't understand why he always forgived her, time after time.


	7. Chapter 7

_This is chapter 7 (yayy!!) i decided to add a girls point of view. please write a review!!!_

* * *

_Bella_

Bella Swan tucked her chestnut hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath, as

she studied her schedule on her palm pilot. _Dancing class on Monday, 3:45-4:50._

_Meet Alice And Rosalie at the Black Cafe on ._

Looking at her schedule, it seemed like she lived a very boring life. Her life consisted

of studying, hanging out, and dancing lessons. While Alice's consisted of Hanging out,

working,Dancing classes, tutoring classes, and softball practice. Rosalie had plenty

of dates set up in her schedule. She felt so boring, compared to her friends. And she

was the only one who could find enough room to squeeze for date hunting. The home

coming dance was in two weeks. There were alot of guys to ask at BrentWood Academy,

but she didn't know, or didn't like any of them. She'd never really had the guts

to strike up a conversation with anyone, she had to admit.

"Hey, Bella, come over here!" Rosalie called. She was sitting

beneath a tree, with two guys from Brentwood talking and

laughing with her. Bella cringed inwardly. She knew

that Rosalie was going to try to set her up with one of them.

Nevertheless, she managed to glue a smile on her face, and stride

towards them. Without a doubt, Rosalie was the prettiest out of them. There wasn't

a doubt, or question that she was. She had golden hair that reached to her back,

and a smile that melted hearts. She was every guys dream. Alice was pretty.

She had dark,mischevious eyes, that twinkled more when she smiled, and even

more when she laughed. She had a beautiful, angular face. She looked like a pixie,

but she made it seem so beautiful. She was small, and fragile looking.

She was graceful, and was into sports. And Bella couldn't say anything about herself.

All she could say was a lot of self-loathing.

"Hey, Bells, this is Jacob Black, and this is Edward Cullen." Rosalie greeted.

"Hey. I'm Bella,"She introduced herself quickley. She could instently tell Jacob

was a year younger than them. But he was tall, lanky and he looked warm too. Edward

was tall, but nearly as tall as Jacob. He had messy hair,that looked like perfection, dull

green eyes, and pale skin. He looked like an airbrushed model.

"It's rude to stare,you know." Edward said smiling, revealing perfect white teeth.

"s-sorry..I didn't mean to.." Bella flustered., feeling her ears grow hot.

"It's okay. I was joking."Edward said, casually. Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

Bella wanted to kick her for this. Bella just nodded, smiling. She thought of excusing

herself, but then Jacob interrupted her.

"Hey, I saw your facebook. You're prettier in person." He grinned.

"oh, um.. thanks, but I don't-" She stopped, and shrugged.

"So.. are you guys goin' to the home coming dance?" Rosalie asked, interrupting

the conversation. Bella was releived.

"yeah, but i haven't found a date yet."Jacob said, looking up at Bella. Like he was trying to

tell her something. She pretended she hadn't noticed. Rosalie turned to Edward,

whose lips turned down.

"Maybe." Edward said,"If Emmett and Jasper....If they come." he said, distractedly.

"You have more friends?that's perfect! bring them over sometime." rosalie smiled, revealing

equally perfect teeth.

"Okay..." Edward said, giving her a slow smile. Bella felt her stomach knot up.

Looking at him made her dizzy.

"Umm..I have to go now.. studying.." She said, feeling sick all of the sudden.

"Do you have to?" Jacob said, pleading with his black eyes.

"Yeah, sorry."" Bella said, smiling appolegetically. She hurried back under the

cover of the school, and into her room. She slapped her forhead._'god! i'm such an idiot!'_

_Jasper_

Jasper hadn't meant to stay all night. He didn't even plan on staying at an apartment.

But he did. He ended up staying at a cheap apartment, just two streets down from

the orphangage, where he was now going to work. '_Christ, i'm such a dick.'_

Why hadn't he told Edward and Emmett? _cuz i'm an idiot._ But part of him was afraid

that they'd laugh at him. But why would they? they were his friends._ some friend I am._

Jasper thought bitterly. He scratched his head, and smiled ruefully at one of his new

co-workers. He was assigned to work with the paper works and the kids. That really

didn't take a lot. He liked the kids. A girl with caramel hair, and blue eyes was

showing him what to do.

"Well, the kids aren't really trouble..they're angels" Jessica gushed. Jasper nodded

silently."But..um..Robert, you'll have some trouble with him." She said, apologetically.

Jasper raised his eyebrows,"Why?"

"He's been causing trouble." Jessica said,"I'm sure he's just angry." she added.

Jasper nodded.

"Aren't you awfully young to be working? I mean, for this place." Jessica said, studying him.

Jasper had been asked that by all the other co-workers. Even his emplyers weren't even sure

they should give him the job. But they knew him. And they thought this place was best for him.

After all, It had been his home for most of his life.

"Yeah, I guess. but I don't know.. I guess I just really want to see them adopted."

Jasper said. Jessica smiled. She pushed open a door. The room was tidy, and well

organized. "This is were you;ll be working the paper-works, and documents." Jasper

studied the room. Of course he'd never seen this room. Jessica handed him the keys,

"You'll need this." she said, reassuringly.

She led him away, and crossed the seemingly endless corriders. The walls were repainted,

he could tell. They weren't the same anymore. Not the chipped painting, not the sickly green.

Instead it was replaced with peach colored walls. Finally, she showed him to a new set of corridors.

The children's corridor, as it was called.

She pulled open a white door. It was the beds. The beds that he remembered.

They still had the same types of sheets, and the same smell. And the floorboards were still their.

He smiled. He remembered storing things in their. And his treasures were there. he wondered if they

still were. The walls had changed though. And the beds. they were wrought iron beds, and the

walls were a blinding white. A couple of kids sat in their

beds, looking at him. They were so skinny. And they looked desperate. He wondered if

that was what he looked like. Three girls about ten years old were reading books. Two boys around

twelve to fourteen years old were talking to each other in low voices. And one boy around ten years

old, sat along in the corner. He studied the boy. But the boy never looked up.

"That's Robert." Jessica said in a hushed whisper. Jasper nodded.

"Hey everybody, we have a new friend here. He's going to take care of you guys." Jessica said in a

baby voice. Jasper cringed slightly. Everybody looked up. even Robert.

"Hey, I'm Jasper, nice to meet you guys." Jasper said, flashing a quick smile.

"Hi Jasper." The room chorused. Automatically.

"Alice will be helping you around. She must be in the play room. That's were

most of the young kids are." Jessica said, lowering her voice. Jasper waved bye to the

kids, and followed Jessica into a door to the left. It was a big room filled with toys and

a decent sized t.v. He never had that when he was younger. A thin girl, with pixie like features, looked

up and smiled. She looked incredibally fragile, and her movements were gracefull. He watched her in awe.

"Alice this is Jasper, he's working here now.. He's your same age, do you know him?" Jessica said,

conversationally. There were about six kids aged around three years to nine years old. Alice

cocked her head to the side.

"Hmmm.. do you go to Brentwood?" she asked, her voice was like wind chimes.

He almost forgot to sing.

"Yeah.. you go to Preston?" Jasper responded, running his hands through

his hair. Alice smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. She nodded,"Yeah.. I think I've seen you around,

but I'm not sure."

"Well, I'll let you two get re-aquanted, and i'll remind you that the lunch starts at twelve o'clock.

And studies begin at one-thirty sharp." Jessica said, as she left the room.

"So do you have any experiance in this?" Alice said, standing up. She was only up to his chest.

She was so small.

"Um..no. But how hard can it be?" Jasper flashed a smile.

"Let's see if you still think that later." Alice said, her dark eyes glinting.


End file.
